User blog:Justjeulin/Afterword
Hello, old friend, and here we are. You and me, on the last page. This isn’t the first time you’ve read something like this. People always make big blog posts about how they’re leaving, and they’ll come back by the next week (I’m looking at you Price.). But the thing is, I’m not coming back. Why I’m not coming back School needs to be one of my main focuses. Work’s getting tougher and the time I spend on Wikia isn’t contributing to that. Of course, school doesn’t take up my whole life. To fill the empty void, I’ve been working on a series of Doctor Who Parody Audio Stories (www.dwpas.weebly.com) The audio’s will be released over the course of the year, no idea how long the gaps will be, but the prequel is coming out on New Year’s Day, so check the website weekly if you’re interested. No, seriously, I’m leaving. I’m not even going to stay on my sandbox. The only reason the message is going here is because this is my first wiki. And Rassilon knows my chat ban record doesn’t show it, but I do love this place. There have been ups, and there have been downs. Sadly, the downs have become more frequent. I can’t go to places where I feel invisible, or unwanted. I just can’t. But now on to the goodbye's which are only here to extend this thing. Goodbye to the Good Throughout my time on Wikia, I’ve made friends. We’ve had ups and downs, but I’ll remember them for the good that came from them, and I hope they think the same for me. Price, JayJay, George W. , The Reedster, Superman, Gashy and Kahar. ''If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best. My friends have always been the best of me. '' Goodbye to Ren Hooray for Ren. Renny ren ren. You get a special spot, and a title. Bet that makes you feel all special, renny ren ren. I just wanted to say that even though you were part of the reason I felt depressed, your constant self-indulged personality has made me realize that my problems aren’t that big compared to the rest of the world. I should let the drama queens be dramatic before I talk about my problems. So thanks, renny ren ren of ren world. Oh, and to the Zenos: The fools who follow a fool are the most foolish of them all. Goodbye to the Admins and Mods Give me a W! Give me a B! Give me a S! Give me another B! Give me a K! What do you get? WBSBK! Anyway, all the admins have banned me except SGT, and you’ve all taught me lessons and in a way, helped me mature. Maybe I’m still the handsome, devil may care Dark Knight, but at least I’m not trolling! So thanks guys J Goodbye to the Rest of You Sorry if you didn’t get a mention :/. I hope you all have a good time on the wiki, and remember that life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don’t get rid of the bad things but, vice versa, the bad things can’t get rid of the good things. J Love From Gallifrey! My Batman Plushie sometimes asks me if I dream. "Of course I dream," I tell him, "Everybody dreams". "But what do you dream about?" he'll ask. "The same thing everybody dreams about," I tell her, "I dream about where I'm going." He always laughs at that. "But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about". That's not true. Not anymore. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyone's. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but, at last, I know where I'm going, where I've always been going: A film set, the long way round. We all change. When you think about it, we're all different people all through our lives, and that's okay, that's good, you gotta keep moving, so long as you remember all people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Batman was me. And for old time’s sakes: Category:Blog posts